


[번역] 지금은 새벽 네 시니까

by elnino_agosto



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 07:11:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20385745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elnino_agosto/pseuds/elnino_agosto
Summary: This is a translation of the referred work, and all rights are reserved to the original author.이 글은 참조된 글의 번역본이며 모든 권한은 원작자에게 있습니다.





	[번역] 지금은 새벽 네 시니까

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [because it's 4 o'clock in the morning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20151301) by [undeliveredtruth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/undeliveredtruth/pseuds/undeliveredtruth). 

> This is a translation of the referred work, and all rights are reserved to the original author.  
이 글은 참조된 글의 번역본이며 모든 권한은 원작자에게 있습니다.

새로운 데 내릴 때마다 승철의 머리를 스치는 생각은 많지 않았다. 새롭든 오래됐든 매한가지였다.

다들 소지품과 여권은 챙겼는지, 매니저가 같이 있는지, 애들은 다 괜찮은지. 출국장을 나서자마자 팬들에게 둘러싸이진 않을지 확인하기. 한 발은 다른 발 앞에 두고, 꺼진 에어팟을 챙긴다. 노래는 듣지 않는다. 중요한 말을 놓칠 수 있으니까.

한 발, 한 발. 왼발, 오른발, 왼발, 오른발, 왼발, 왼발. 승철이 휘청이다 균형을 잡았다.

그는 피곤했다. 비행 중에 계속 말을 거는 석민을 받아주느라 거의 자지 못했다. 아니, 이건 핑계다. 피곤하기로는 뮤지컬과 스케쥴을 병행하는 석민이 더 피곤했다.

호텔로 가는 동안 거의 기계적으로 움직이며 승철은 원우를 위해 방문을 열어두었다. 원우.

원우는 오는 내내 지나치게 조용했다. 문제가 있는 게 분명했다.

가방을 내려두자마자 승철이 원우의 손목을 쥐었다.

“무슨 일이야?”

“아무것도 아녜요.”

자동 응답이었다. 아무것도 아니란 말은.

아무것도 아닌 한, 원우는 밤에 조용히 침대 안으로 들어가 마음에 담아두고 내보내지 못할 감정들을 찢고 좋지 않음을, 그가 좋지 않음을 인정한다. 그는 말 대신 행동으로 승철의 옷자락을 쥐고 매달린다. 뭐든 달라지게 해달라고. 무슨 말이든 해달라고. 그를 되돌려놔달라고.

원우는 수줍음이 많았다. 믿을 수 없이 재밌고 자신만만하면서도 늘 바깥과 거리를 뒀다. 타고난 몸을 받아들이고, 생각과 행동 그리고 의식을 연결하기란 원우에게는 전혀 쉽지 않았다. 독서와 게임은 그런 현실의 압박으로부터 분리된, 더 쉬운 세계로 도피하기 위한 원우만의 방식이다.

원우는 계속 노력했고, 그의 생각을 언어로 표현하고 가사로 쓰고 몸으로 드러내는 방법을, 바깥 세상과 팬들 앞에서 내심을 드러내고 내보이는 방법을 연구해왔다. 자신을 스스로 조율하며 더 건강해졌고, 불안정하거나 비열하고 방어적인 상황에서 벗어나 성장한 사람들 특유의 자신감도 얻었다.

하지만 승철은 그의 오랜 습관을 그리 쉽게 버리지 못했다. 원우의 주위를 맴돌며 그가 무너져내릴 때 잡아 일으켜주고, 그를 다시 원래 자리로 돌려놓는 습관을. 승철에게는 종종 원우밖에 보이지 않았다. 입술 가장자리의 미세한 움직임마저 놓치지 못할 만큼.

그때 원우가 승철을 끌어안았다. 새로운 발전이었다. 이제까지 단 한 번도 원우는 먼저 승철을 안은 적 없다. 그건 승철에게 다가서는 원우의 방식이 달라졌다는 의미였다. 자신을 드러내 보이는……변화.

승철이 원우를 마주 안아 몸에 팔을 둘렀다. 원우는 승철보다 아주 약간 커서, 승철은 원우의 어깨에 머리를 기댈 수 있었다.

이윽고 원우는 먼저 팔을 풀어 승철을 놓아주고, 욕실로 가 잠자리로 들 준비를 했다. 침대는 두 개였고, 승철은 벽과 가까운 침대에 앉아 메이크업을 지우고 옷을 갈아입은 다음 램프를 켜고 조명을 껐다.

씻는 데 얼마 걸리지도 않았다. 승철은 장담할 수 있었다. 원우가 욕실에서 나와 승철에게서 이불을 빼내고 승철을 등지고 누웠다.

승철은 피곤했고 원우도 매한가지였다. 해서 승철은 한쪽 팔을 원우의 허리에, 나머지 한쪽 팔을 머리맡에 두고 누웠다. 원우를 제 쪽으로 당기고 다리 틈새로 싸늘하게 식은 발을 밀어 넣었다. 원우는 짧게 경련하며 놀란 소리를 냈지만, 곧 긴장을 풀고 편하게 누웠다. 원우가 승철의 손 위로 제 손을 겹쳐 승철의 팔을 매만졌다. 너무 피곤해서 잠들지 못했지만, 고요는 평온했다. 접촉은 느리고 느슨했다.

승철은 원우를 많이 생각했다. 그는……정말로 그랬다. 뭐라 설명하기는 어렵지만, 그저 그랬다. 가끔 닿아야 한다는 충동을 느끼고, 무대 의상을 만지작거리고, 옷을 입거나 벗는 일을 도왔다. 옷이나 그 외 것들이 맞지 않는 순간들을 언제나 봐왔다.

원우의 손이 멎었다. 입으로 숨을 내쉬고, 코로 들이쉰 원우가 자세를 고친 다음 제 배 위에 올려진 승철의 손을 감싸 쥐었다. 승철이 잠깐 손목을 움직여 손깍지를 맞추고 원우의 손을 세게 쥐었다.

좋아. 다 괜찮다. 승철은 모든 질문과 걱정을 삼키고, 원우의 숨소리를 자장가 삼아 잠들었다.

승철이 가장 좋아하는 원우의 행동은 간단하다.

승철이 회사에 늦게까지 남는다면, 그게 회의 때문이든 지훈과의 곡 작업 때문이든 뭐든지 간에, 그는 평소 자주 다니지 않던 길로 가 한 연습실에서 희미한 기타 소리와 허밍을 들을 것이다.

조심스레 문을 열면 원우가 그를 눈치챌 터였다. 눈치채지 못할 수도 있다. 가끔 원우는 헤드폰을 쓴 채 문을 등지고 거울 앞에 앉아 그가 하는 일에만 집중한다. 기타를 무릎에 두거나 세워 코드를 맞추고, 그가 생각하는 혹은 헤드폰에서 흘러나오는 노래를 흥얼거린다. 집중해서.

승철은 원우의 목소리를 좋아했다. 너무 낮아 고음으로 가면 흔들렸지만, 누구도 다 가질 순 없는 노릇이었다. 그건 불공평하다.

승철이 들어서자 원우가 깜짝 놀라 물러났다.

“뭐예요?”

“아무 것도 아냐.” 승철이 대답했다. “계속해.”

원우는 그렇게 했다. 승철은 연습실 바닥에 누워 원우의 스트러밍을 들었다. 평소보다 더 낮고, 속삭이는 듯했던 목소리가 오래잖아 본래의 자신감을 되찾았다. 승철이 눈 감았다. 너무 피곤했다.

그때 목소리가 갈라졌다. 승철이 무심코 웃음을 터뜨리자 노래가 멈췄다. 승철이 눈을 떴다. 원우는 당혹한 기색이 역력했다.

“왜 그래? 좋았는데.”

원우가 망설이다 다시 노래했다. 승철이 모르는 노래였다. 어디서 보고 부르는 건 아닌 것 같았다.

아마 원우의 노래일 것이다.

노래는 좋았다. 가사는 엉성했고 미완이었지만, 정직했다. 원우의 낮은 음조로부터 승철은 그가 말하는 사랑과 사랑의 여러 형태를 이해할 수 있었다.

그때 목소리가 다시금 갈라졌다.

승철이 일어나 앉아 말없이 연습실을 나서 휴게실로 갔다.

그가 돌아왔을 때, 원우는 기타를 내려두고 폰을 만지작거리고 있었다. 승철은 그에게 너무 차갑지도, 너무 뜨겁지도 않은 차와 물을 건네고 다시 연습실 바닥에 앉았다. 원우가 잔을 비웠다.

“그거 우지한테 들려줘라.”

“진심이에요?”

“어, 되게 좋다.”

“음, 그래요, 그럼.”

순전히 승철의 실수였다. 그는 한쪽 손에 바나나 우유를, 다른 손에 스마트폰과 마이크 팩을 쥐고 있었고, 원우는 그저……그저 거기서 승철과 부딪쳤고…….

원우의 셔츠가 노란색 바나나 우유를 뚝뚝 떨어뜨리게 된 건 순전히 승철의 잘못이었지만, 그는 웃음을 멈출 수 없었다.

웃겼으니까. 승철은 반사적으로 그게 웃기다고 생각했지만, 전반적인 상황은…….

전혀 웃기지 않았다. 특히 스타일리스트들은. 그들은 지금 이 순간 승철이 진심으로 싫었는데, 지금 당장 남는 옷은 없고 무대는 십 분밖에 남지 않았던 데다가 헤어드라이어의 요란한 소리가 가득한 대기실의 소란함조차 전혀 도움이 되지 않았기 때문이다.

“원우가 제 거 입으면 되죠.” 승철이 재킷을 벗으며 자원했다. “저 오늘 별로 안 파였어요.”

“좋아.” 스타일리스트가 즉답하고 원우의 메이크업을 계속했다. 그게 그들이 프로인 이유였다. 무슨 일이 생기든 단 1초도 낭비하지 않는 것.

승철이 셔츠를 벗어 원우에게 건넸다. 원우가 순서대로 단추를 채웠다.

“괜찮겠어요?” 원우가 묻자 승철이 끄덕였다.

“어,” 승철이 나머지 단추를 채워 올리다, 두 개를 다시 풀고 재잘거렸다. “팬들 난리 날걸.” 승철이 웃으며 원우의 어깨를 두드리고 목깃을 매만졌다. 옷매무새를 다듬는 손가락 새로 머리카락이 스쳤다.

“다 됐다.” 승철이 원우의 가슴팍을 가볍게 치고 습관적으로 원우의 머리를 쓰다듬었다.

아, 맙소사.

“최승철!” 왼편에서 벽력 같은 노호가 떨어졌다. 당장 달아나야했다. 멀리, 아주 멀리.

“가요, 형. 때 되면 와요.” 원우가 웃었다. 승철이 마주 웃어 보였다.

승철은 배가 고팠다. 거의 몇 년쯤 못 먹은 기분이었고, 당장 숙소로 가 인덕션으로 물을 올리고 라면이라도 끓이고 싶었다.

인덕션일 필요도 없었다. 그냥 전자레인지에 넣어 조리되기를 기다리기만 해도 됐다.

그냥 부숴 먹어도 상관 없었다. 몸에 온기를 되찾아줄 음식이라면 뭐든 좋았다.

고난에 가까운 기다림을 거쳐, 마침내 전자레인지에서 라면을 꺼냈을 때 원우가 주방으로 들어왔다. 스웨터가 커 소매가 손등까지 덮었다. 숙소는 추웠고 그들 탓은 아니었다. 지난 주 히터가 고장났지만, 고치러 온 사람이 없었다. 개중 가장 힘들어하는 사람은 원우였다. 추위를 많이 탔기 때문이다.

원우는 별다른 말 없이 주방에 쌓아둔 생수 하나를 챙겨 식탁에 앉았다. 그가 승철과 같이 있으리라고, 승철은 확신했다. 승철이 전자레인지에서 뜨거운 라면을 꺼내 테이블로 옮겼다. 손가락을 델 뻔했다.

원우는 가만히 있었다. 승철이 원우에게 라면을 밀어주고 찬장으로 가 그릇 하나를 더 꺼냈다.

승철이 잠에서 깼다. 새벽 네 시였고 원우는 없었다.

게임한다고 나간 것도 아니고, 원우는 알아서 돌아와 제 침대에서 자겠다고 했지만, 승철은 굳이 거실을 확인했다. 예상대로 아무도 없었다. 어둡고 텅 비어있었다.

승철이 전화를 들어 원우의 번호를 눌렀다. 이튿날이 휴일이 아닌 이상, 스케쥴이 있는 한 밤샘만큼은 하지 않겠다고 원우는 승철과 약속했다.

그러나 아무도 전화를 받지 않았다. 몇 번이고 다시 걸었지만, 돌아오는 답은 없었다.

별 일 아니다. 그저 원우는 헤드폰을 써서 전화가 온 줄도 모를 뿐이다.

괜찮아, 괜찮아. 승철은 주문처럼 되뇌었지만, 불길한 생각은 여과 없이 끼어들었다. 만약 팬들이 원우를 발견하고 무슨 일이라도 생긴 거라면? 너무 피곤해 자리에서 떨어진 바람에 머리나 어디 다른 데를 다치기라도 한 거라면? 수상한 사람에게 잘못 걸리기라도 했다면?

승철은 머리를 흔들어 모든 생각을 털어버렸다. 원우는 괜찮을 테니까.

그러면서도 승철은 서둘러 신발을 꿰어 신고 마스크와 모자를 쓴 다음 계단을 뛰어 내려갔다. 숙소와 회사는 여러 블록 떨어져 있었지만, 회사 근처에는 다행히 아무도 없었다.

승철은 스튜디오로 향하는 계단을 뛰어올라 거의 본능적으로 힙합 팀이 작업하는 곳을 향했다. 비밀번호도 거의 무의식적으로 눌렀다. 마침내 문이 열려 의자에 파묻힌 원우가 보였을 때는 심장이 철렁했다.

숨은 쉬었다, 다행히.

승철이 원우의 어깨를 가만히 흔들며 원우의 이름을 불렀지만, 원우는 승철 쪽으로 돌아 누워 낮게 신음할 뿐이었다.

“원우야. 일어나라. 일어나.”

원우는 깨긴 했지만, 승철을 제대로 보지도 못했다. 잠에 취한 눈이 흐릿했다.

걸어가진 못하겠네. 승철은 직감했다. 택시를 탈 수는 없었다. 사옥 근처의 골목을 차가 돌아 들어오기란 거의 불가능하니까. 그렇다고 여기 마땅히 잘 데가 있는 것도 아니었다.

“원우야, 일어나 봐. 같이 집 가자. 응?”

원우는 숨을 깊게 들이쉬었다가 끄덕이고 다시 눈 감았다. 승철이 원우의 어깨를 두드렸다.

“얼른, 일어나.”

승철이 손을 잡아당기자 원우는 정신이 조금은 돌아온 듯했다. 자리에서 일어나 승철의 목에 팔을 감은 채 휘청거리며 떨어질 만큼은.

승철은 제게 매달린 원우의 무게에 키득거리며 몸을 돌려 원우를 업었다. 원우가 승철의 등에 업히자 손이 가슴팍으로 떨어졌다. 승철은 원우를 좀 더 밀어올리고, 허벅지를 쥐어 몸을 받쳤다. 원우의 몸이 늘어지며 뺨이 목덜미에 닿았다.

원우는 가벼웠다. 너무 가벼웠고, 승철의 기준으로는 살을 조금 더 찌워야 했다. 그리고 승철은 운동하는 사람이니까, 그의 판단은 제법 옳을 거였다. 승철은 문이 잠기는 전자음을 뒤로 하고 엘리베이터로 갔다. 계단으로 내려갈 수는 없는 노릇이었다.

엘리베이터를 타 원우를 등과 벽 사이에 끼워두고, 뒤로 무게를 실어 원우가 신음하는 소리를 듣는 건 잠깐의 낙이었다. 원우가 조금이라도 정신을 차려 제 무게를 팔에 분산할 수 있다면, 승철이 숙소로 향하는 오르막길에서 앞으로 엎어질 일은 없을 테니까.

원우는 가벼웠지만, 성인 남자였고 승철은 내일의 운동을 건너뛸 생각이었다.

지금이 몇 시인지 감안한다면 오늘이래도 좋았다. 골목은 텅 비었고, 도로로 달리는 차량의 소리만이 희미하게 들려 적막을 깨뜨렸다. 하여 승철은 생각에 잠겼고, 등에 업힌 무게는 잊어버렸다.

원우를 비난할 생각은 없었다. 원우는 그저 앨범을 더 잘 만들고 싶었을 뿐이다. 모두가 그랬다. 그러니 그는 원우를 위하는 양, 원우가 너무 열심이라고 물어 뜯진 않을 것이다.

승철은 그저 원우가 좀 더 자주 손 내밀었으면, 승철에게 솔직했으면 했다. 원우는 자주 농담과 장난, 야릇한 표현 뒤로 숨었고, 원우가 힘들어한다는 사실을 눈치채기란 날로 힘들어지기만 했다.

승철은 그가 여전히 원우의 가까운 사람이라고 믿고 싶었다. 문제가 생기거나 기쁜 일이 생겼을 때 와서 말할 수 있고, 가장 신뢰할 수 있는 누군가. 그는 원우에게 순영이나 정한이, 아니면 얘기할 다른 사람이 많다는 걸 알았지만, 그래도…….

그는 여전히 그가 원우에게 특별하다고 믿고 싶었다.

엘리베이터는 느렸고 천장의 조명 중 하나는 깜박거렸다. 그때 원우가 뒤채, 뺨이 반대편 어깨에 닿고 뜨거운 숨이 뒷목 아래로 흘렀다. 순간 소름이 돋았다.

비밀번호를 눌러 문을 열며 승철은 원우를 거의 떨어뜨릴 뻔했지만, 승철은 여차저차 해냈고 원우의 신발도 벗겨냈다. 그리고 원우가 바닥으로 떨어졌을 때, 승철은 비로소 원우가 연기한단 걸 눈치챘다.

하지만 원우가 깜찍하게 눈도 뜨지 않고 승철을 잡는데, 승철이 뭐라 할 수 있단 말인가? 안 된다고?

승철은 원우를 공주님처럼 안고 일어났고, 원우는 승철의 가슴팍에 얼굴을 묻은 채 승철의 등에 팔을 둘러 안았다.

마침내 승철이 방으로 들어가 원우를 침대에 떨어뜨렸다. 그대로 뒤돌아 제 침대로 가려던 찰나, 가는 손가락이 승철의 손목을 잡아 돌렸다.

승철이 뒤돌았을 때 원우는 깨어 있었다.

그는…….

뭐라 말하는 대신, 승철은 당기는 대로 끌려가 원우의 침대에 걸터앉았다. 원우는 썩 불만스러워하며, 기어이 승철을 돌려 앉혀 허리에 팔을 감고 승철의 등이 제 가슴팍에 닿도록 단단히 끌어 안았다.

“일어나있었냐?” 승철이 속삭이며 손을 뒤로 넘겨 원우의 뒷머리를 당겼다. 원우의 입술이 승철의 목덜미에 닿았다.

“음.” 원우가 대답했다. 울림이 척추를 타고 내려가, 원우의 입술이 닿은 자리로 오소소 소름이 돋았다. “말할까 했는데 형이 귀여워서. 나 업어다 주는, 힘 세고 의지할 수 있는 리더가.”

뺨이 불타듯 붉어져 승철은 대답하지 못했다. 원우는……매번 이런 식이었다. 말하고 싶은 걸 참지 않는다. 승철을 항상……뭉그러뜨리고, 혼란스럽게 했다. 문장이 머릿속을 맴돌아 아무 말도 하지 못했다.

“흠,” 승철은 말문을 트고, 가슴팍으로 떨어진 원우의 팔을 감싸 쥐었다. 원우가 만족스럽게 웃으며 긴 숨을 내쉬었다. 승철은 그의 심장 박동이 원우 손목의 맥과 닿았음을 느끼고 이제 자야한다고 되뇌인다.

내일은 스케쥴이 있으니까. 잘 수 있는 한 자야만 한다.

승철이 일어났을 때는 여전히 한밤중이었다. 왜 깼는지는 의문이었다. 꿈을 꾸지도 않았고, 바깥이 소란하지도 않았다. 목이 마르지도, 화장실이 급해서도 아니었다.

좀 마려운 것 같기도 했다. 굳이 따지자면.

승철은 욕실로 가 볼일을 보고 손을 씻은 다음 돌아왔지만, 쉽게 잠자리에 들지 못했다.

하여 승철은 스마트폰을 확인했고, 오 분 전 원우로부터 들어온 문자를 확인했다. 지금이 새벽 네 시니까, 원우가 있는 곳은 이제 겨우 새벽 두 시였다.

그는 다른 나라에서 버라이어티 쇼의 파일럿 프로그램을 촬영하는 중이었고, 내일이면 돌아올 예정이었다. 승철은 원우가 무사하기를 바라며 잠금을 풀어 문자가 열리기를 기다렸다.

_형… 일어나 있어?_

승철이 눈살을 찌푸렸다. 원우는 절대 이런 식으로 문자 하지 않았다. 원우의 문법은 언제나 완벽했다.

_어, 왜?_

승철이 머리 위로 폰을 두고 답장했다. 입력 중 표시가 금세 떴다.

_음… 그냥(jus). 전화해도 돼?_

승철은 당황했지만, 원우가 저를 필요로 할 때 거절할 도리는 없었다. 승철은 그저 다른 멤버들을 깨우지 않을 만큼만 조용하기를 바랐다.

그때 원우의 이름과 우스꽝스러운 사진이 떴다. 무음 모드가 아닌 탓에 벨 소리가 요란했다. 승철이 급히 전화를 받아 폰을 베개 머리맡 귓가에 내려뒀다.

“어, 원우야. 무슨 일이야.”

“_처리 형……._” 원우가 말했다. 그 목소리가 낮고 무거워, 마치…… “_보고 싶어._”

승철은 체할 뻔해, 급히 일어나 앉았다. “나도 보고 싶어. 무슨 일이야, 괜찮아?”

“_응. 그냥 술을 좀 마셔서……형이랑 얘기하고 싶었어._”

원우는 절대 쉽게 취하지 않았다. 원우는 그저 조금 더 유쾌하지고, 소란해지고, 더 말이 많아지고, 그의 머리에 떠오른 걸 질렀다. 그는……취하면 조금 제멋대로 굴 뿐이다. 절대 만취하지 않고서.

귀가 뜨거워지는 듯한 느낌에, 승철은 책상으로 기어가 헤드셋을 챙겨 스마트폰과 연결했다. 원우의 묵직한 숨소리가 걸려, 더 크고 더 잘 들고, 사람을……자극했다.

“너 호텔 방이야?”

“_응. 나 혼자야. 동신이 형이랑 같은 방을 쓰기로 했는데, 형은 오늘 안 들어올 거래. 그래서……._”

최소한 안전하긴 하네. 승철은 안도의 숨을 내쉬었다.

“_형은 지금 뭐해?_” 원우가 나직하게 속삭이듯 물어왔다. 그 목소리가, 모음이 긴 웅얼거림이 지나치게 가까워 승철은 원우와 한 침대에 누운 듯한 착각을 느꼈다. 수천 킬로미터가 넘는 거리가 무색했다. 팔에 소름이 끼쳤다.

“숙소지, 잤어.”

“_흠……._” 원우의 속삭임은 승철의 헤드폰으로 평소보다 분명하게, 몹시 깨끗하게 들렸다. 맙소사. “_형, 이번에도 다 벗고 잤어?_”

승철이 잠깐 캑캑거렸다. “아냐, 속옷 입고 있어.” 승철이 당황해서 급하게 말했다.

“난 아닌데.”

무슨, 빌어먹을. 원우는…….

“_원우야,_” 승철은 경고했지만 약했다. 제가 들어도 약하고 흔들렸다.

“_여긴 너무 더워. 그래도 형이 오면 좋아할 거야. 호텔 방에서 보이는 풍경이 근사하거든._” 원우가 느릿하게 말하며 승철이 허우적거리지 않아도 되는, 익숙한 대화의 영역으로 돌아왔다. 하지만 승철이 대답하기도 전 원우가 숨을 들이쉬고 다시 말했다.

“_그리고 형이 나를 안고 예뻐해줄 거야, 그렇지? 나는 지금 형을 안고 예뻐해주고 싶어. 그래도 돼?_”

승철이 놀란 소리를 냈지만, 원우를 멈추게 하진 못했다. 맙소사.

“_형의 등이 내 가슴팍에 닿은 걸 느끼고 싶어, 형, 내 팔은 형의 허리에 두르고서. 형은 내가 그러는 거 좋아하잖아, 그렇지? 매번 내 머리를 쥐고, 형 목덜미에 턱을 괴게 해줬잖아._”

원우가 틀렸다면 좋았을 텐데. 원우가 암시하는 바가 틀렸더라면, 배 안이 휘저어지는 듯한 이 감각을 승철이 느끼지 못했더라면 좋았을 텐데. 원우의 이름을 부르는 제 목소리가, 숨길 수 없이 크게 들렸다.

좆 됐다, 정말로.

“_형은 내가 형 목에 키스하는 거 좋아하지? 내가 형한테 해주는 거 좋아하는 거 알아. 나도 형 목덜미에 입 맞추는 게 좋아. 형이 무대에서 초커 할 때마다……._” 원우가 잠깐 멈췄다. 채 억누르지 못한 숨소리가 거칠었다. “_우리 뮤직 비디오 촬영하면서 형이 그거 잡아 뜯었을 때 있잖아, 형……난 그때 형을 벽으로 밀어붙여서 깨물고 자국이란 자국은 다 남기고 싶었어. 형이 내 밑에서 바르작거리게._”

승철이 신음했다. 그는 선을 넘었다. 사실이 그랬다. 원우가 찾아내고 만 것이다. 승철과, 승철이 숨길 수 있다고 믿었던 감정까지도.

“_형……지금 혼자 하고 있어? 난 그래. 아, 형은 너무 야해. 형이 여기 있었으면 좋겠어._”

승철이 원우의 이름을 부르며 이불 밑으로 손을 집어넣고 속옷 위로 단단해진 성기를 만지기 시작했다. 그는 너무 민감했고, 원우가 어떻게 시작했는지조차 잊고 제대로 흥분했다. 속옷을 허벅지까지 끌어내리고 뿌리 근방을 매만질 수밖에 없었다.

“_형……말해줘. 나한테. 형……._” 원우가 속삭였고, 목소리가 높아졌다. 숨이 급박해진 원우를 승철은 상상할 수 있었다. 벌거벗은 채로 이불만 덮고, 뺨이 불그스름해져 자위하는 전원우를. 단지 전화로 승철에게 말하는 것만으로 흥분된 모습을.

“무슨……무슨 말을 해야 돼, 원우야.”

“_아무거나. 형이 생각하는 거 아무거나 말해._”

“널 생각해.” 거의 한계에 다다라 다급해진 소리를 들으며, 승철은 두 번 생각하지조차 않고 말했다. “네가……네가 자위하는 거. 난……난 네가 그러는 거 본 적 있어.” 승철은 한 번도 내보이지 않은 비밀을 인정했다.

“봤다고?”

“_어. 넌 내가 자는 줄 알았던 것 같지만, 그렇지만……소리가 너무 컸어. 네가 이불 밑에서 손 움직이는 거 봤어. 네가 신음하다가, 사정할 때 입술 깨무는 것도. 그게 너무……._”

“흥분됐어? 좋았어?”

“_어, 네 소리가, 너무……._”

“난 형이 들었으면 했어. 형이랑 하고 싶어서.”

젠장, 젠장. 승철의 마음 속 가장 깊은, 금지된 구역으로 어떤 생각이 스쳐지나갔다. 만약, 만약 그가 침대를 나가 원우의 손을 치우고 제 손을, 아니 제 입을 가져갔다면, 그래서 둘 다 신음했다면.

“_형이 나를 어떻게 혼낼지 생각했어. 어쩌면 날 돌려 눕히고 내리누르면서 기분 좋게 해줬을지도 몰라._”

승철의 성기가 꺼덕이며 프리컴이 흘러내렸다. 문지르기가 훨씬 쉬워졌다. 빌어먹을 전원우, 망할.

“_그런데 생각해보니까 형, 형은 나한테 언제나 잘해주잖아. 형은 날 기분 좋게 해줬을 거야, 그치. 날 돌봐주고, 내가 진짜 준비될 때까지 기다려서 천천히, 기분 좋게, 잘 대해줬을 거야. 그렇지?_”

승철이 앓는 소리를 냈다. 원우의 단어가, 그의 나직한 웃음소리가 과했다.

“_아니면 형은 다른 식으로 날 품어줬을지도 몰라. 내 위에 앉아서, 나를 느리게 타면서, 끝까지 박힌 내 걸 느끼면서. 진짜 보고 싶다, 형. 허벅지가 바짝 긴장해서, 형이 요분질치는 거._”

어떻게 전원우는 이런 얘기를 할 수가 있지? 승철은 거의 사정하기 직전이었고, 금방이라도 터질 것 같았다. 소리를 참을 수가 없었다. 새벽 네 시의 숙소에서 내기에는 지나치게 큰 소리였다.

“원우야,” 승철이 신음했다. 곧 갈 것 같다고 말하려는 것처럼.

“_나도 그래, 나도 그래. 형, 나는……씹,_” 원우가 막힌 소리를 터뜨렸다. 그날 밤 들었던 소리와 흡사했다. 사정하는 찰나의, 거칠고 낮은.

승철에게는 원우가 보였다. 눈 감고도 알 수 있었다. 침대에 누워 배 위로 사정하고, 한 손으로는 이제 막 부드러워지기 시작한 성기를 잡고 게으르게 문지르며 외설적인 신음을 흘리는 전원우. 그는 단지 승철에게만 흥분하고, 그걸 승철이 듣길 바란다.

그때 승철이 세게 파정했다. 손과 이불이 엉망이 되며 소리가 끊겼다.

“망할, 원우야.” 승철이 속삭였다. 낮은 웃음이 들렸다. 전혀 기분 나쁘지 않았다. 승철은 확신했다.

원우를 만지고, 당겨 안아 제 귓가로 웃음을 흘리는 목소리를 듣고 싶었다. 원우를 꼬집고 그의 장난스러운 웃음을 보고 싶었다. 충동이 너무 강렬해 승철은 한숨 쉬며 몸을 둥그렇게 말았다. 단 한 번도 이렇게 바랐던 적이 없다. 이다지도 강렬하게, 원우를 안고 그를 느끼고 싶다고는, 단 한 번도.

그토록 강렬한 충동이 낯설어, 승철이 흐느끼기 시작했다.

“_왜 그래요?_”

“네가 여기 있었으면 좋겠어,” 승철은 즉답했다. 원우가 선 건너편에서 한숨 쉬었다.

“_내일 갈게요, 괜찮죠?_”

“어.” 승철이 낮게 말했다.

“_아무 일도 없었던 척하진 않을 거죠?_”

“난 바보가 아냐. 무의식적으로 부정했던 거지.”

“_형이 좀 오래 걸리긴 했죠, 난 내가 나이 들고 머리가 희끗희끗해질 때까지 기다려야할 줄 알았거든._”

“야, 그렇다고 다짜고짜 폰 섹스부터 하는 게, 친구에 대한 감정을 깨닫는 최선의 방법은 아냐.” 승철은 책망했고, 원우가 웃는 소리를 들었다. 그 웃음이 승철의 종착점이 될 터였다. “취했던 건 맞아?”

“_좀 마시긴 했어요. 약간, 취중진담이긴 했죠. 그렇지만 내가 멀리서 전화로 말해서, 그나마 형이 도망가지 않은 거잖아요._”

“경고라도 해줬어야지.” 승철이 말했다.

“_푸, 좋아요. 승철아, 너도 알다시피, 네 생각하다 흥분돼서 전화했고, 네가 진짜로 보고 싶어. 그리고 눈치챘겠지만, 지금부터 자위하기 시작할 거야. 이렇게?_”

“듣기 좋네.”

“_그리고, 또 경고하자면, 내일 보면 이틀 동안 걷지도 못하게 해달라고 할 거야. 마음에 들어요?_”

승철이 숨에 체해 더듬거렸다.

“_나쁘지 않은 것 같네. 잘 자요, 그럼. 내일 봐요._”

승철이 뭐라 반박하기도 전 원우는 전화를 끊어버렸다. 승철은 허공으로 불만을 토로하다 일어났다.

이불은 엉망이었고 정액과 땀으로 끈적거렸다. 승철도 매한가지였다. 아무래도 새벽 네 시는 세탁과 샤워 시간이 될 것 같았다. 승철은 힘겹게 일어나 시트를 침대에서 벗겨내며 속옷을 챙겨 입었다.

내일 그는 정말로 원우가 이 값을 치르게 할 거였다.

하지만 그 전에 키스부터 해야지. 그게 먼저였다.


End file.
